Wastewater can be purified with a vapor compression distiller device. However when distilling wastewater containing ammonia, for example at 80 parts per million (ppm), the distilled water can still contain about 75 ppm ammonia. The ammonia is difficult to remove because ammonia can enter the condenser of the vapor compression distiller device in gas form and dissolve into the condensing water.